


Hiring Help from the East

by AC9123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Oops, honestly random, i forgot a lot of what happens in these series, this idea was from a year ago, why did i write it now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC9123/pseuds/AC9123
Summary: Harry and Hermione find themselves in the east while Horcrux Hunting, and end up hiring some help from Konoha.Takes place during Book 7 (Book 7 AU) of Harry Potter.Takes place after the Fourth Great Shinobi War in Naruto.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be around 500-600 words long each, I have planned 20 of these chapters. So 10k words total. Shouldn't be that bad?
> 
> Takes place during Book 7 of Harry Potter, and after the Fourth Great Shinobi War in Naruto. This was, honestly, a completely random idea I had one day. Last year.
> 
> I have also totally forgotten what happens in both series since then, so I will do my best to research slash not make mistakes. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I do not know Japanese, so I just did random things for the Japanese. Hahaha.

**Hiring Help from the East: Chapter I**

They had been traveling for a week before they ended up in a foreign nation in a foreign country, far to the east of London. Honestly, they hadn't meant to travel so far, but as they kept searching for the Horcruxes, they ended up going farther than they originally thought they would.

It was only when they had reached the Elemental Nations in Japan when Harry realized maybe they were going in the wrong direction.

"There's no way Vol- You-Know-Who came all the way over here…" Harry grumbled as he stepped over another branch in the forest.

Hermione stared at him.

"And you hadn't thought of mentioning this earlier?"

Harry nodded mutely.

"Seriously, Harry! Sure, maybe Ron would do this, but he's not here, is he?"

"Oh, look, it's a village," Harry pointed forward, trying to redirect her attention. He blinked a few times as he saw that there actually was a village. "Ah."

"It won't hurt to go take a break, right? We've been sleeping in a tent for the past few weeks!" Harry looked at Hermione pleadingly. "Please?"

"Well, we have reached the Elemental Nations," Hermione replied. "I have heard they do almost any job in exchange for money. Maybe they'll be willing to help."

With that, Harry and Hermione stepped out of the forest and into view of the guards.

" _gaijin? gaijin desu!_ " a young man at the gates yelled. Or at least, that's what Harry thought he said. A squad of people wearing animal masks seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The squad, some of whom were carrying pointy objects, looked at Harry and Hermione.

" _chakra blah blah_ " the same young man from earlier said. The animal mask squad made hand signs for a good five seconds before they stepped out of the way. One of them, who had what appeared to be a tiger mask, waved at them and said something.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Uh… I guess that means we should go in?"

And so, they entered the village. Tiger Mask and his animal mask friends made more hand signs before the rest vanished in a puff of smoke. He, or she, then gestured for Harry and Hermione to follow him.

Harry and Hermione ended up following Tiger Mask up a few flights of stairs to an office. Personally, Harry was not sure what they were doing, or where they were going. He opted to remain silent for the walk there, lest Tiger Mask deem them as hostile foreigners and kick them out. As they entered the office, they saw a silver-haired man look up and wave at them.

"Yo."

"H-hi?" Harry waved back nervously.

"Hello," Hermione said, sounding confident.

Tiger Mask said something to the silver-haired man before disappearing.

" _blah blah blah desu_ " Harry heard. He could not understand a thing.

"Um, so, I was wondering if you offer protection services? I heard that you offer services, right? Oh, do you have anyone open to Horcrux hunting? Wait, you don't know what those are, uh."

The silver-haired man stared at Harry blankly.

Hermione stepped up and drew her wand, casting a spell. " _vertoverbum!_ "

"Ahem," Hermione began. "That should help. Hi, I'm Hermione, this is Harry, we're from England, and we're looking for some help."


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attempts to hire some shinobi for a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written.... 7 months ago? May 6, 2020. I just never published it. Because I thought hey maybe I can make it better?
> 
> Life said: HI. I'M HERE.
> 
> So that never happened. I'm also trying to figure out a basic plot/outline for this fic, because I might as well start somewhere with writing plots?
> 
> Hm... Yeah I'm confusing myself. Enjoy this awful chapter.

Before the man could open his mouth and turn down the offer, Harry quickly pulled out a few galleons.

"We have money," Harry said, waving the galleons around. "Lots of these. A thousand? Two thousand?"

Silver-hair held up his hand.

"Help? For what?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Payment depends on how difficult the mission will be," Silver-hair explained. He pulled out a poster from beneath a towering stack of paper and handed it to Harry. How the giant stack of papers didn't fall over was beyond Harry. Maybe it was a spell?

Harry and Hermione looked over the poster, which was also written in the foreign language. There were large letters to the left and smaller text to the right. Prices were listed in descending order.

"S, A, B, C, D," Harry read aloud, from top to bottom. "What does that mean?"

"Ratings for the difficulty of the mission and level of importance," Silver-hair replied. "D-rank missions are for the cute little genin, usually involves finding lost animals, pulling up weeds-"

"You think finding Horcruxes and finding lost animals are similar?" Harry whispered to Hermione. Her lips twitched and she shook her head.

"C-rank missions include guarding against bandits and capturing wild animals," Silver-hair continued. "B-rank has some combat and sometimes includes espionage. A-rank can include guarding VIPs-"

"Harry, you're considered a VIP, I think this is the right mission."

"Wait, but none of that has anything about finding evil dark lord soul fragments," Harry frowned.

"A-rank usually concerns more important matters. And finally, S-rank missions. For the right price we will assassinate anyone-"

"ASSASSINATE??"

"Yes," Silver-hair looked at them suspiciously. "You asked for help, right? These are the types of missions that we do."

Harry nodded frantically. Different part of the world, different customs.

"Uh, by the way," Harry said. "What rank would this be? I'm looking to defeat an evil dark lord who is immortal due to dividing his soul into fragments. I need help finding the fragments and then defeating the dark lord."

"Dark lord?"

"Uh, yeah!" Harry said. "Dark lord!"

"Isn't he supposedly known around the world, though? To be fair, it's strange they didn't recognize you," Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry just nodded again.

"Well, it's going to be very dangerous," Harry continued. "The dark lord and his followers are out to capture and kill me."

Harry had absolutely no idea how difficult this would be, but he tried his best to match up these missions to his own circumstances.

"We would also like to kill the dark lord, if possible," Hermione interjected. "He's very powerful and has many… skills."

They still weren't sure whether these people were muggles or not. If they were powerless, Harry truly wondered how they would be able to help.

"Skills?" Silver-hair questioned.

"Uh, yeah. You know, magic? He's really strong. Lots of spells." 

"I'm afraid the term is unfamiliar," Silver-hair began slowly. "However, we do use a similar system, known as jutsu."

"And what does this jutsu do?" Hermione asked. "Actually, can you find someone to complete the mission?"

"Of course," Silver-hair replied. "The jutsu, you will learn about in due time. As for the rank, seeing as your mission is so complicated, I would say it is an S-rank mission."

Harry glanced down at the poster, which said "1,000,000 両+," and looked back up. "We don't have these… this currency. However, I can offer the same amount of these galleons."

"Then we will accept the mission," Silver-hair shrugged. (Money was money).

Harry didn't really need the money. He could afford to spend some hiring mercenaries to assassinate Voldemort. Harry could only hope that this was a good idea. (And hopefully Dumbledore would approve.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended so abruptly. It actually has a Part 2 a.k.a. Chapter 3. I dunno. You can wait a long time for the next chapter, while I try to work on my other crack-cringe-fics. Ha. Ha. Fun times.
> 
> Look I don't remember what I wrote either. Nor what I had in mind when I did.
> 
> I'm ... really confused about this. I am.


End file.
